Lost Throne
by emmmm
Summary: A baby princess was lost. Twenty years later, she is needed to take over the throne before someone else takes it. But, are her parent's the only ones looking for her? Not everyone agrees for the monarchy to continue. And who is this guy following her? -DRABBLEFIC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Do not go anywhere. Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." King Charles comforted his wife as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

He left the room unwantingly and shut the doors. His guards standing by his side as he made his way down the hallways while putting the armor on his body.

"Are the gates still sealed tightly? No one has gotten in?" He asked hurriedly while snapping the belts around his waist.

"Yes, your majesty." One of the royal guards nodded.

"I want my wife and daughter to be transported to the haven right away. Protect them with your life, you hear me?" He pointed his finger directly at them as he was speaking.

"We'll get them there safely, that's a promise, your highness." A couple of guards saluted and ran back to the King's quarters.

"We need you to come with us, your majesty. We'll be taking you to the haven." The queen was shocked when the door bursts open and the guards hurried in. She clutched her robe onto herself and grabbed her newborn daughter, cradling the whimpering baby on her chest.

The Chief lead the way with the queen following behind her and then the other guards followed. She was out of breath with all the running when they reached the courtyard.

Gunshots were heard loudly as they made their way through the dimly lit garden. The guards were wary and quietly raised their guns and pointed across the distance.

The baby suddenly wailed. Her cries echoing through the plane. The mother began rocking her back and forth while singing a low lullaby to her.

Once the baby stilled and is now sleeping. A gunshot louder than the others they heard ran through the courtyard and the queen suddenly fell. Panic was felt by everyone who saw what happened as they watched her lying on the ground.

The baby whined and that was what broke them out of their stupor. The Head guard picked the baby and kept on shushing her while his men carried the lifeless body of the queen.

"You get her safe. I'll be right behind you." He ordered them roughly as they nodded and ran away, their forms disappearing as they looked down at the baby and was shocked to see the adorable princess' hazel eyes staring back at him. He cooed her with his finger while she giggled.

"I'll get you back to your parents soon. But you can't be in this country while the war is still on." He caressed her cheeks and the barely-there hair.

The way he talked to her was like the princess understood him. Her shining eyes were a sign of it as she grabbed hold of his clothing and tugged on it. He smiled and kept on cradling her.

He ran to the docks. There were large ships and people were rushing in. Trying to escape their ones, peaceful home. He thought that he might leave the baby with someone there and come back for her once everything was done. He arrived and saw the pier full of rushing departees.

The crew of the ship recognized him immediately among the crowd and led him through the drastic sea of bodies. The princess still soundly asleep through the very loud atmosphere.

On board the ship, the deck was full of people. Their faces warped into unreadable expressions as they glanced at him and the kin in his arms. He didn't want to leave the baby with anyone here, especially when they're people who are escaping. The enemies could sabotage this ship and find her quickly.

The crew and the peasants were distracted by the sounds of bombing and gunshots. He fled to the captain's cabin and placed her on the bed. His mind was running on full force. He glanced at the bedside table and drew out the wooden drawer. He put it on the corner of the bed where it met the wall and covered it with the wool blanket.

Once he knew it was safe enough and there were no splinters showing, he scooped up the baby and placed her inside without waking her up.

He stroked her, kissed her forehead and immediately exited.

He knew that he would be punished for this. He knew that what he did was questionable. He knew that he would regret what he did. And he knew that he would someday find her and bring her back where she came from.

Just a reminder, this is not a Historical story.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was following me. I know it. I can feel it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and I shivered in fear. My eyeballs were frantically trying to look through my peripheral vision and sneak at the intruder. I crossed my fingers in front of me as I held onto my messenger bag resting on my stomach. Maybe he's here to steal from me, or to just torture me.

My worn out sneakers were making it pretty hard for me to walk long because the heels of my feet were aching. Ignoring that fact, I straightened out as my speed increased. I really wanted to evade this, whatever this is.

My heart thumped out and I could feel it with every breath I take. Goosebumps raising on my covered arms. Shit. Why is this happening to me? And nothing has even happened yet.

I could hear the footsteps in rhythm with my silent ones. It was rough, and it sounded like bulky boots. Really in sync with mine. My walking sped up and I could feel my legs starting to hurt.

The darkened street wasn't really doing anything either. It was dull, dimmed and empty. I was pretty much the only thing alive moving out here, except for the person behind me.

I turned around quickly. Only to see a blur of silhouette hide back in the shadows of the giant dumpster. My theory is proven correct. Someone doesn't want to be seen, nor heard.

_Just turn around and get inside your apartment, it's only around the corner_, I murmured to myself.

I sighed and exhaled as I turned back and sprinted off. Once I got to the bend on the corner, I pulled out my keys which were hanging on the side of my bag and hurriedly opened the lock and went inside. Once my mind registered that I was in the safety confines of my home, I peeked through the window on the right side of the door while trying not to move the curtain too much

There he stood, underneath the flickering lamp post across the street. Every time the light dims down, all I could see was his front profile as he gazed at my house. It looks like he was leaning back, his hands inside his pockets. The baseball cap sat on his head, covering his face well enough for me not to see anything.

Who was he? Why was he here? What could he possibly want from me? Maybe it's just a hallucination. I am pretty tired.

As all these questions were running through my head, I locked the door, and rolled the chain in place, securing it tightly. I glanced back out the window again, and saw that he was gone. My mind immediately calmed.


End file.
